Power is mine to wield
by Zaven the trickster
Summary: Zaida Xeal, homeless, powerful, secretive, all these things made her who she is. When captain america sees her fight off a chitari with power never seen before during the battle of new york what will happen to her. Also what is the secret that she doesn't want any one to know. Which side will she choose? Good or Evil? That could be a tough choice with a tricky asgardian involved
1. The hidden one

{Zaida's pov }  
Cold. Cold is what the world had been to me my whole life. As you looked up to the sky it looked like Karma was paying New York city a visit. The threat of invasion by a guy with reindeer horns and aliens from a big black hole in the middle of the sky. Where was I during this? Hiding in an alleyway watching as the battle escalated.

I pulled my sleeveless trench coat closer to my body hoping the shadows could conceal me from any unwanted attention. Louie, my partner in crime crouched next to me in the shadows. His blond hair was tied back in a tiny ponytail, soot and ash covered his face though I probably looked no better. I rubbed my hand through my black boy cut hair trying to wipe the ash out of it. Louie turned to look at me his finger pressed to his lip "Shh" and pointed to an on coming figure creeping in the alleyway. Even from behind a dumpster I could tell it was one of the aliens with that resembled mummies in my own opinion.

I turned to Louie "What do we do Louie"I whispered to him. Before he could respond the creature turned toward our hiding spot. I could feel Louie trembling beside me, he was all but defenceless, but I wouldn't go down without a fight.

When I looked back to where the alien was my vision was met with the barrel of a gun clearly not from earth pointed at my head. I raised my hands to show surrender hoping he knew what it met. Oh gosh what if it meant something else on his home world!?

Before I could worry any longer something knocked it back a fast blur of american colors. I ducked down hoping to avoid partaking in the fight covering your head. I heard a thud in the background so I knew at least one of them was down for the count.

"Mam? Mam you need to move to safety" a voice instructed me clearly in a hurry but hey who isn't in New York. I looked up to see the strangest sight, a man dressed in a one piece suit in the colors of the flag. He carried a shield that resembled his love for this fine country that had been chosen to be invaded. Why couldn't it be Canada?

I looked up just in time to see that the alien he knocked over was back up on his feet aiming his gun at the strange flag man. Without a moments hesitaion I pushed the man aside just as it fired. The power of the blast made me take a knee, the power flowed through your vain's like I had just chugged a gallon of red bull. Orange vain looking things etched my skin making strange designs. Facing my palms toward the alien I let it loose, a stream of orange lightning streamed from my finger tips blasting it back turning it to ash.

Still on my knees I felt Louie pull me up to my feet and lifted me up to the fire escape which I grabbed on and started climbing up the building away from the alien infested ground and that strange flag pajama man down there. I mean who wears that to go fight aliens, then again who fights aliens? Wait! He saw what I had down and just stood there, wasn't he scarred or maybe he just stupid.

"Hey miss whats your name?" He yelled up to me. I laughed at this, hey crazy lightning miss whats your name. He was still stunned down there.

"Names Zaida Xeal I know you wont forget it flag boy" Zaida yelled down to see his puzzled face. Now that made me laugh but I couldn't blame him, if I saw a dirty girl shoot lightning out of her hands I would be surprised too.

With that I continued climbing until I was on the roof with Louie who had the 'really you had to do that' look on his face. I smiled "what did I do?" I asked innocently.

"Flag man down there saw a hobo child shoot lightning out of her hands and you don't seem to care one bit" he snapped. Louie had always been like an older brother to me. He cares about me that's why he is so pissy at the moment.

"Come on we should get home" he said.

" I don't know of you haven't noticed Louie but there is an alien invasion going on and you just want to go home in the middle of this chaos?"

"Yep, it will be safer there for you and for me, but mostly for me" he said jokingly. We started running a crossed the tops of the rooftops making our way to our home. It wasn't really a home just done place Louie and I had been staying the night sense no one was renting it for the time being.

We both ran tell you reached the end of building strip. Looking up I saw none other than the play boy billionaire genius Tony stark aka Iron Man, if I had his money oh the things I would do. This was a day like none other. Looking down you could see the extent of the damage plaguing New York City. I saw other strange people dressed like, well heroes you would see in comic books me and Louie stole once and awhile. So these are our heroes, a bunch of spandex freaks. Being a freak I had at least the standards not to prance around in a cape.

Climbing down the rain pipe followed by Louie we made our way into a new alleyway. Just one more block to go. I poked your head out of the alleyway to see if the coast was clear. Aliens ran rampant on the street. This place has gone to pot. I nodded to Louie then turned toward the street and ran, I ran as fast as my heart could take. Dogging blasts, fire, arrows who uses arrows in the 21st century? In the end we made it to the alleyway on the opposite side of the road and climbed up that water spout.

" Louie I think we made it how you doing back there-" I stopped when seeing an arrow sticking out of his chest. I choked back your tears helping him sit down on the roof top.

"Who in their right mind uses arrows in a fight eh Zaida" he laughed.

"Your blood just ruined another shirt, last week you got stabbed now you've been pierced with a arrow. What am I going to do with you" I laughed and he did to. Getting wounds was a real habit for the both of us. "Lets get you back to the apartment and get you cleaned up, but first let's get that arrow out of your chest" I giggled. Louie pulled on the shaft and with my help pulled it out.

I put his arm around my shoulder and started making our way across the roof ignoring the screams from the ground. Louie was a lot heavier than he was letting on, so that's where most my share is going. He looked over at me his blue eyes clearly in pain but still held the shape of joy. He was paling and I was unaware of the extent of damage that arrow caused but I am hoping it hadn't hit any vital organs, his luck might have just ran out.

Then I caught sight of something speeding across the sky. No it wasn't a bird or a plane it was more like a dark haired man was riding a speeding flying craft that was obviously not native to earth. He was getting close to the building where we currently were on, when what seemed to be an arrow went flying straight at the dark haired man. Then he did the impossible, he caught the arrow. I laughed to myself 'wow' was all I could mouth at the moment. That's when the arrow blew up.

He landed right a few feet away. He had strange looking clothing almost royal looking. He groaned then looked up in the direction the arrow came from "Pathetic mortal, thinks a small insignificant little arrow can harm me" he scoffed and mumbled getting up. He hadn't noticed me behind him yet, let's try to not let the guy who didn't die by an exploding arrow notice us.

I looked over noticing Louie had passed out from blood loss and now all his weight had been placed onto me. I took a step back only to make a crunching noise under my shoes. I looked up to see that the strange man now had his attention on me. " Aw why do I even try" you whispered to yourself. Then I noticed the was starting to walk towards me dagger in hand "Awe for the love of all that is holy? why me"

_  
**Hey so this is my first chapter hope you like if not I don't want to here it. If you have suggestions I would happily take them. Love you guys, oh and if you have writing tips please give them. **


	2. Meeting an Ass-Guardian

{Zaida's pov}

The man was only five feet away from us, being us as in me and unconscious Louie. The man and eyes that could pierce the soul that's for sure. He looked amazing for a guy that was just thrown of a flying speeder thing and hit with a exploding arrow. I mean not a scratch!

I probable looked terrible. Some of your short hair covered some of your eyes so you were able to seen the orange tipped ends of your black hair. Then it became clear that he was standing in my path, I have to get Louie to safety before he bleeds out. "Um could you move out of my path way Mr" I asked hoping he would just move so I could go and leave his presence which reeked of energy.

He looked at me with a smirk playing on his lips. " I won't be told to move by a mere mortal and besides isn't it a lovely view up here". This pissing me off, mere mortal who does this guy think he is, a god?

"Says the guy who was thrown off his flying thing by a mere mortals arrow" I mocked. He turned to look at me with a face that said it all 'I kill you'. This wasn't going well.

"It seems your friend wasn't so lucky when it came to arrows mortal" he snapped while marching towards me, tell he was only a foot away. That did it! No one talks about my dieing friend while I still have a chance at saving him.

"Hey ass-"I was about to finish before he cut me off.

"-Guardian so you have heard of my kind mortal. Then you clearly have heard of me, Loki the god of mischief and trickery" he boasted.

I smirked, this guy's crazy. Better put him down before he does something stupid. My grin stretched from ear to ear, this is was going to hurt in the morning Mr loki, I mused to myself. I reached up and with one finger I sent energy out of my finger into him shooting him back. He laid there on the ground, then he moaned as he tried to move. Better get moving before he decides to get back up. Pulling Louie along I passed the guy who won't be to happy with me when he gets up. Normally that knocks people out cold, must be loosing my touch.

{Loki's pov }

I could taste the raw power that the mortal had shot into me. The taste of blood filed my mouth. If i was a mortal it would have broken a few bones. Lifting my head up my vision blurred. This was no mere mortal thats been proven.

Pulling myself up with shaking hands to look at the mortal, really looking to see if I had missed some sign that she was different from the rest of these pathetic mortals.

Now that I look she was a bit off. Her black hair was cut short to hang barley above her eyes and the tips of it was a bright orange. Her clothing stated she struggled and was still struggling through many hard ships for they where dirty and old and barely fit her. Her eyes were covered by dark glasses so I was unable to observe them.

" What are you monster and where do you stand" I asked in a mocking tone as I pulled myself off the floor standing up. Let's see how far she can hold her temper.

Her head cocked back to glare at me. "What did you call me" she snapped. Maybe she had a short fuse.

" I asked monster, where do you stand? With the avengers if not and you don't get in my way I will gladly step out of your way" I stated. By the look on her face at the mentioning of the avengers I am guessing she has never heard of them before.

Her face lit up for a moment then a smirk slid onto her face "Oh so these are your aliens? I don't know if you have noticed but they are getting pounded by those costume people you call the 'Avengers' but to answer your question I side with no one but me, myself, and I plus my friend over there" she stated pointing at the wounded boy.

So her is just and the boy how strange. She cleared her throat "Can I go now because my friend is currently bleeding to death" she said with irritation in her voice.

"Yes you may go but first tell me your name." I paused let's see that short fuse go "Monster" I finished. Before I knew what happened I was hosted off the ground by the woman.

Glaring at me I noticed orange energy curling around her hand like a snake that was holding me up. Her glasses seemed to Crack by an unseen force. With her other hand she tor them off and her eyes set me off, orange. No they seemed to a mix of orange a gold. "Never call me a Monster again. And you don't need to know my name because I don't expect seeing you again" she said through clenched teeth.

"By the way I don't know if you noticed but your loosing" she said pulling over to the edge of the roof. With a grin on her face she dropped me over the side only to be caught by one of my passing speeders. That grin she gave me as she dropped a person off a building was unsettling.

Now that I notice she's right I am loosing. No, I just need to get back to the tesseract and deal with brother dear.


	3. Dancing with fate

{Zaida's pov }

When I had finally gotten Louie home and laid him on the bed aka a couch with some blankets and pillows on it. I ran to the bathroom where we kept the needles and thread with the first aid. Yep this ain't Louie 's first stab wound and it won't be his last.

I began with disinfectant then started stitching him up. The wound wasn't to large but it won't be pleasant for him when he wakes up. He will though have a wicked scar to show off. All I have are some scars on my knuckles and elbows, stupid bar tender wouldn't being a flirt so I did the only thing a normal person would do, punch him and elbow him in the face.

The battle of New York City still proceed for a while. What a coward I am, to hide when I have the power to toast all those aliens yet I sit and wait. But what do I wait for? I guess I don't know.

A loud grumbling noise erupted from my tummy, lunch time it is! Leaving Louie in his room I made my way down the hall into the lobby, the whole place was deserted I mean who would stay in a place so close to the danger?

And there it was the vending machine the world's greatest invention sense candy. I placed my hand on the money slot and sent a ripple of power into the machine. Chips, candy and cookies dumped out onto the floor, just for me well and Louie when he decides to wake up. If this war continues I won't have to worry about food I got all the food I need right here.

[3 Months later]

Joyfully the battle didn't last longer than a day, sadly my life went back to normal. By normal that ment robbing the same atm machines with the help of my powers, watching your back for the Dame stupid people I owe money. Stuff I of that sort.

Here I was sitting at my regular coffee table waiting for Louie to hurry up with my coco! I let out a sigh, Louie probably can't decide on which muffin he wants. Such a tragedy it was, I raised the news paper up to see what was on the paper today.

99% chance of avenger news and drum role please. Reading the title it states 'Cleaning up Broadway with the help of Captain America'. Like I said no surprise here. What was a surprise was when I found out pajama flag man was captain America and there is such thing as an Asgardian and giant walking pissed off green pickles.

A cough interrupted my train of thought, I looked up to see a really built blond with blue eyes looking down at me. I folded the news paper onto my lap "Um can I help you sir" I questioned.

"I was wondering if I could use that chair extra chair we seem to be one chair short" he said gesturing towards a table that seated a red haired women and Sandy blond haired guy. All three of them seemed to be familiar, but where?

"Sure I'll be going once my friend decides which muffin he wants" I said smiling at him, it would have been hard to for the angle he was at made me glare at the sun but with the protection of my sunglasses it wasn't a problem.

"Thanks, names Steve Rogers mis" he said putting out his hand for me to shake.

"Zaida Xeal, nice to meet you Steve" at that moment after I said that Louie came out with a muffin in his hand and two cups of coffee. With that I walked away maybe if I stayed longer I would have seen the look of surprise at my name on his face. Why was he so familiar to me?

{Steve's pov }

Zaida! The name bounced around in my head tell it came to me where I had seen her before, during the battle with that bold boy she was just with. I returned to the table with the chair I had just received.

"What's up Steve you look like you have seen a ghost" Natasha asked as I sat down.

"He's loosing his touch more than we thought look at him all flustered just by taking to a girl" clint joked grinning at Natasha.

"I met here during the battle of new York in an alleyway" I confessed.

"Real, in an alleyway? My Rogers you sure know how to find girls" Natasha said now joining in on the jokes.

"That's not what got me flustered, she was gifted" I told them.

"Gifted?" They both said in unison.

"Yes she shot fire or lightning or energy I don't know any way out of her hands. I found this out after she torched one of Loki's followers that was sneaking up on me. I haven't seen her sense" I told them as disbelief was plastered on their faces or maybe it was contemplation on their faces.

"Does she know who you are? " Romanoff asked

"No when we first spoke that day she called me flag boy and it seemed to me like she didn't recognize me today" I laughed, flag boy?

"Did you happen to catch her name flag boy" clint asked with a smirk playing on his lips.

"Yes it is Zaida Xeal" I answered.

"We better tell nick fury about this and see what we can find on her" Clint informed us. Me and Natasha nodded in reply. Let's see who you really are Zaida.

{ Zaida's pov }

The coffee started tasting bitter in my mouth the more I thought about who I just in countered, Captain America.

"So, want to tell me what's on your mind Zaida" Louie asked on the couch with a mouth full of muffin. Geez learn how to chew Louie. "That guy at the cafe I was talking to, we know him" I replied.

"No I think I would remember a really good looking buff blond" Louie said.

"Ya last time we saw each other he was wearing a flag one piece and I was cowering in an alleyway with you" I said.

"Wait that was captain America?! Did he recognize you?" Luie asked paranoid.

"No I don't think he did, I mean it took me this whole time to recognize him just by voice" I said.

" Ya but he can recognize you from your physical description, voice, and name! You just gave him all the info he needed" he fumed.

" I think you are over reacting" I said.

"You better hope, I don't want the government knocking on my door to take you away" he murmured.

" If I was ment to be found by the government than it already would I'd happened. Have some faith in fate" I reasoned.


	4. So your a Stocker

{Steve's pov}  
Once me and Natasha told Fury about Zaida he ordered a full on Internet search squad to find out as much as they could about her. That was a month and a half ago and today fury is going to share what he had learned. I hoped for the full truth but I know from experience that that's not going to happen.

Natasha sat on my right, were Bruce sat on my left followed by Clint and Thor. Tony couldn't make it, something about getting some surgery and getting his house rebuilt. That's what happens when you host a party in an iron suit, at least I hope that's what happened. My thoughts were broken by the door slamming behind us and fury taking a seat at the head of the table.

" So what did you find out fury" I asked.

Before fury could answer thor put his hand out to silence fury before he could speak "What is this about. I have yet to be informed" Thor asked while Bruce nodded in agreement.

"Captain Rogers met a girl with the ability to absorb energy and then can deposit it how ever she wishes. For the last month we have been gathering data hoping to be given some clue on her ware about's and how she optained this ability" Fury stated.

" So have you" Clint asked with the look of eagerness playing on his face. I sighed, we have no right to pry into her life as if it some open book.

Fury threw a folder to each of us "See for your self"

"Zaida Xeal, current age 19. Hair color, unknown. Eye color, unknown. Skin color, white. Parents include Linn Xeal, father unknown. Been on the missing child's list for four years." I read off.

"Last seen with Louis Byrne." Clint finished.

"What do we know of this Louis" Thor asked

"From the records it states that Mr. Byrne is currently 21. Hair color, blond. Eye color, blue. Skin color, white." Fury had search Louis files too, no wonder it took so long. Fury continued "he was also Zaida's neighbor before they both went missing the same night five years ago."

"It seems off to me that Louis has a full normal file and Zaida has a blank slate almost excluding her name and skin color" Natasha stated. That's true Louis is an average every day Joe and Zaida is a ghost in the system.

"What we have found is that she returns to that coffee shop twice a week for the last 4 months. That's the only real sightings we have got. No apartment under her or Mr. Byrne and no employment under either name" Fury said.

"So we have a place where she goes once and a while, so I'm guessing we just wait until she goes again and meet her there" Clint questioned.

"With all do respect sir all this information is saying is she doesn't want to be found, so I suggest we leave it as it is" I said.

"That's not all the information we found" Fury said turning around to face where a video played on a screen. It showed an atm machine outside a worn down building. What is this supposed to show? Before I could ask I saw her, it was obviously Zaida with her black and orange hair with Louis. Zaida raised her hand to the machine while Louis stood watch, letting energy into the machine money came flying out.

" she'll have to come with you if she doesn't want to be locked up" Fury stated.

I could tell then, this won't end well.

{ Zaida's pov }

Coffee filled my nose as I stepped into the shop. Louie was still a sleep when I woke up, so have better way to wake him then with coffee. I looked over all the sweets I mean that's what I come here for. When I was about to decide on which cookie I wanted I felt a hand on my shoulder. "Miss Xeal can we have a word" the person who's hand had yet to remove its self from my shoulder asked.

"Who's asking" I turned around to face America's favorite flag boy, Steve Rogers. "Well hello Steve what can I do for ya to day" I asked hoping he forgot about where we met before the cafe.

"I was wondering if you could come with me and some of my friends" He said with hope in his eyes, hope that I wont resist. Ya right, like that's going to happen. I'm not going any where with him if it includes the government."And who are your friends exactly? Them" I said pointing to the a group that included the red head who I soon after meeting Steve figured out was the black widow and a man in a suit and sunglasses the perfect figure of a government official and that same dirt blond from the other time who I still couldn't place.

"Yes-" I cut him off "Then I'm sorry I cant, I have to get home. Maybe another time" I turned to leave when he grabbed my wrist. "Let go of me or you'll be sorry" I snapped glaring at him.

"I'm sorry but you have to come with us or they will turn you over to be thrown in jail for robbery miss" He whispered into my ear. My eyes widened in fear, how could they know me and Louie had been so careful not to be on tape.

Putting my hand in my jacket I grabbed hold of the batteries I kept on my person at all times. Energy trickled into my body "I said let go!" I shot energy into him sending him crashing into the wall. I didn't turn to see the damage I ran out of the coffee shop and zig zagged past people through the streets. I've got to get home, wait that will just lead them to Louie so no home not yet. I turned into an alleyway and started up the fire escape. this building was small compared to the buildings in New York so I should reach the top in no time.

At the top I looked over the edge only to see them following. Stepping back from the edge I reached for the rest of the batteries in my trench coat. Grabbing a hand full and sucking them dry, dropping them onto the floor energy sparked off my skin and made all my hair stand on end.

"Lady Zaida we mean no harm, stand down'' said a voice behind me. I spun around, a man with chin length hair and clothing that suggested he was Thor the asguardian the news paper mentioned.

"No! I wont go to a lab!" I screamed sending energy at him. He went flying back off the building, when something hit me in the back of my head throwing me onto the floor. "I'm sorry" I could hear someone say as my vision darkened. "I guess I don't have a say on where I go now do I" was the the last thing I said before I blacked out. Louie is going to be pissed when he wakes up.


	5. The giant pissed off pickle

{Natasha's pov}

Well that could have gone better. After dragging that poor girl onto the helicarrier and getting yelled at by Fury for the last hour about the lack of trust she will have with us after that stunt. She didn't seem to trust us before I knocked her out.

There was thing's videos don't show about a person like their scars and hardships that plaster themselves onto peoples faces, Zaida carries a lot of them. Scars appeared like webs up her arms and there was many signs of fights on her fists and elbows also. Her clothing was another statement of her hard times and another part of my confusion. She wore a black trench coat with no sleeves, a orange tank top, black ripped up used jeans, dirty finger less gloves with combat boots that seem to have been used every day sense production. If she stole money then why did she still dress like this.

I sat next to her bed side to wait until she wakes up then I have to go get Fury. It seems a bit unnecessary to have both her arms cuffed to the side of the bed but after going through her coat and coming out with two knives, a pack of batteries, and pepper spray she was prepared to say the least for any attacks. "Awww my freaking head, who in blazes hit me on the head." Zaida mumbled not opening her eyes yet.

"That would be me" I said as she registered there was another person present. She tied to move her hands into her coat but soon noticed they were restrained. She started panicking, her eyes wide with fear. Then slowly she calmed and looked at me with her orange eyes that resembled fire at the moment. "Well you better start running before I zap you so hard your children will still feel the tingle of power" She snapped. OK its best it seems not to tick her off.

"Look we just want to talk that's all then you can leave" I said half telling the truth, I don't know what Fury wants with her but talking probably involved so half truth right?

"Says the girl who hit me in the head right. Oh let me guess it was self defense" She said in a mocking tone. This girls got fire I'll give her that.

"No you just were being stubborn and you blasted Thor off the roof. Nice job by the way only a few people can claim they have thrown an asguardian off a building" I said noticing a pleased smile slid onto her face.

"Ya he's my second ASS-guardian I have thrown off a roof, it seems to be my thing" she said laughing to herself. A frown slid onto my face, second one? "He's OK though right? I mean he is much nicer than the last one I ran into" She asked.

"Yes he's fine. Who was this second one you met can I ask" I hope its not who I think it is. "It was something like Loogi no, Locus no, Loki! That's what it was not a very nice gent might I add." My stomach dropped when she said this, How did she know Loki. before I could ask any more questions Fury stomped into the room.

"I thought I told you Agent Romanoff to come get me when she wakes up" Fury said not keeping the sharpness out of his voice. "So your the guy that makes the donuts" Zaida said using an old gangster slang for the boss.

"I am Director Nick Fury, I am charge of this helicarrier you are currently on so yes I am the one who makes the donuts" He replied. "So what ya want because as much as I love to be given this star treatment I would like to go home" Zaida said.

"You will go home once you answer our questions" Fury said. "Great so lets get started patchy" she grinned. "Romanoff remove the hand cuffs" he directed. "Oh that's not necessary" She smiled lifting up her hands, then pointing onto the floor showing the melted remains of the handcuffs. I smiled I like her she even had the guts to call Fury patchy. Where Fury just glared at her.

"So what ya want to know." She asked eyes gleaming

"Why did you dissapear four years ago" He asked eyes narrow.

"I ran away because of child abuse" she said her smile not leaving her face, shes not fazed by her past at all is she or shes not showing it.

"And you left with a boy named Louis Bryne" he continued.

"Yep me and Louie are like brother and sister and we both shared the same problem, So we left together. He grabbed his parents credit card and car and we left to the city of opportunity. Never looked back" She said. My heart dropped, she was been on her own sense the age of fourteen.

"How did you aquire your ability" Fury ask insesitvly. "I was born this way I think" She said scratching the back of her neck.

"Does Mr. Bryne have any abilites like yours" he asked raising an eye brow. "Nope unless you count telling bad jokes a power than a nope" she said.

"Do you know who your father is?" fury asked. Panic flashed across her face "No, nope, never met him. mom said it was a one time thing, and i mean what does it matter who my father is" she said quickly.

"Do you mind if I have some tests ran on you, for scientific purpose of course" relief flashed across her face happy to be off that topic. "Will it hurt" she asked. Fury sighed he obviously wanted to get answers about her powers and soon "No it won't hurt" He said.

"Well lets get started then" Zaida said.

{Zaida's Pov}

I sat on exam table in the lab they left me in. Fear raked through me, tell them I'm not going to a lab and they take me to a lab. Demented little spy's or agents or ninja's or what ever they are I don't care. I crossed my arms and swung my legs, the perfect picture of an impatient paitent. I sighed has Louie noticed that I'm gone or is he still asleep. The last guess seemed more likely, I normally have to wake him up or he sleeps through the day. Then I noticed a burrnet walk through the door at sat down in a chair in front of me.

"My name is Bruce Banners, I'm just going to run some tests that's all" he said pushing his glasses. Why did that name sound familiar? Before I could shut my mouth it just came out "Oh your that Giant pissed off pickle that's with the avengers" I covered my mouth "Sorry I got no filter" I said turning bright red while he just smiled. Then he did something I didn't expect he laughed "Thats-the-first-I-have-ever-heard-anyone say-that" He said out of breath from laughing. I grinned "Well lets get this party on the road." I said.

"Alright" he said wiping a tear from his eyes and pulling a light bulb from the desk drawer. "Could you light this up" he said handing it to me. The moment I touched the bulb it blew up in a flash of light. "How many Zaida's does it take to change a light bulb, none because I cant touch light bulbs or they blow up" I joked. "Alright do you know the most energy you have ever absorbed" he asked.

"Well I absorbed a whole power plant once. Don't ask why" I said. He jotted down some notes. Ok how about this he said handing he a cord with a metal end. I grabbed hold of it and once I did the lights in the room started to flicker before he snatched the cord out of my hands.

"That was the cord was connected to the helicarrier power core, you were about to overload it" he said in awe. I shrugged "That's cool".

"That's extraordinary, that's almost as much as the tesseract. I've got to tell Fury" with that he ran out the door. "Bye pickle" I yelled out to him.

"What a strange man" I laughed. "Did I just hear you call Doctor Banners a pickle" Steve said as he walked into the lab.

"Yep just talking with the emotional giant pickle" I laughed which he soon joined in. "So Natasha asked me to inform you on why your here before fury does, something about giving you time to think" he said. "Your gifts could be used to help those who can't protect themselves. We would like you to join the Avengers" he said handing me an ID card with an A on it and my name printed nicely on it.

"Ya I bet they would just 'love' to use me" I snapped at him. "Not that kind of use. Do you really want to go back to robbing ATM machines or join a team" he said still holding the card out. "I've got a team, that's me and Louie" I replied not keeping the edge out of my voice. "Fury won't let you go if you don't join, but if you do I can get Fury to make sure Louie and you won't ever need to steal again." I said this time I took the card carefully like it was made of glass "They'll make sure Louie is taken care of and happy" I asked. He smiled "I promise miss Xeal" I nodded "I'm in"

"Welcome to the avengers Zaida"


	6. I feel like I forgot something

.{ Natasha's pov }

I walked down the hall way that lead to Zaida's room or where she was currently staying tell Tony finishes avengers mansion. It has been over a week since she joined the avengers and has yet to meet with Tony. I stopped outside her door hearing her yelling some thing "Louie they well take care of everything. That means no more stealing for us. I did this for us so we can be happy, you can go back to school to get that degree in biochemistry you wanted. No Louie you can't come get me one I'm in a flying boat thing and two in not the only freak here. End of conversation Louie so by by." Heard a click and a sigh.

I knocked on the door and Zaida swung it open with her best smile that almost looked sincere. "Hey do you want to come train in the gym before Tony comes" I asked. She pressed her lips together "ok" was all I got.

We walked down the to the gym in silence. "So how are you liking it here" I asked breaking the silence. "Really good. Bruce is very nice for a pickle, Thor forgave me for throwing him off the roof and Steve came through with his promise" she said with a sigh. "Louie still mad at you" I asked. "He wants me to come home and he thinks you have brain washed me into being a weapon so ya he's pissed to say the least.

We got to the gym to find Clint already there. "Hey girls" he said wiping sweat off his brow. "Hi Clint" Zaida replied. I went to spar with Clint leaving Zaida to do her thing what ever that was.

Me and Clint had just finished round four when I heard a pounding noise, Clint could hear it also. We turned around to find Zaida knocking the sand out of the punching bags. Her punches flew at it at unnatural speeds. "Hey Zaida want to spar" clint shouted over. She turned and smiled "Sure that punching bag was getting boring any way.

"So who's first" she asked. "How about me and you " Clint suggested. "Sure" they got into fighting stances and began. Clint flew at her but Zaida moved out of the way at a speed no human could match. So it begins.

{ Zaida's pov }

Clint is good I'll give him that. We had moved the fight into the other gym level because one we both couldn't stay in one place and two because I would bring about new obstacles for us to use to our advantage. Sweat trickled down my face time to end this.

I grabbed a chain off the floor that is used to hang the punching bags and used it as a whip. He backed up and that's when I got him. I whipped the chain around so it would coil around Clint and I tightened it, he won't be getting out of that without help. Natasha was laughing in the background. I looked to the clock 4:46, Tony should be here. Time to meet the play boy billionaire. I walked over to Natasha practically skipping over "I want to go meet Tony now, shall we" I asked offering her my elbow. And we left leaving clint there calling for help.

On the deck I was greeted by Thor who pulled me into a big hug "It is good to see you lady Zaida" He said while still hugging "Thor we just had pop tarts for breakfast with each other" I replied.

"So this is the lovely Miss Zaida Thor was talking about" said none other than Tony Stark. How do I know we'll he looks just like all the many bill boards of himself. "You must be Tony the one Natasha told me to stay away from" I said with a smile shaking his hands.

"Can I just say you are as strange as Thor told me" he said, he obviously has no filter. Thor Smacked him upside the head "I said unique Stark" Thor cleared up.

"And you are just as Natasha described. To name a few Loud, carries a large ego, smells of oil grease and alcohol, but she told me your a big flirt but by the looks of it your failing to uphold that title" I said with a smirk. He smiled and put a hand on my shoulder.

" I like her. I just saying you do know your eyes are orange right? So what's your gift kid, I mean Fury doesn't ask any one to be an avenger so you have to have one and thor wouldn't tell me because he said it was a surprise" he said in a mocking tone.

" I only suggested that lady Zaida would like to tell you instead if me" thor said.

With that I sent energy throughout my body into the shoulder Tony had his hands on. It shocked him to say the least. "Ow! Blazes you shocked me" he muttered blowing on his hand. " That was just a triple A batteries left overs from yesterday. You should see what I could do with a pack of batteries" I laughed. Bruce came in with a smile hearing my laugh but it dropped when seeing I was laughing with Tony. "I didn't know you had arrived Tony" he said with no emotion.

Tony put a arm around my shoulder "I see you have been holding out on me again bruce." He said laughing. I sent another shock st him but with a little more force. "Ow again" Tony said jumping back, This made Bruce smile. "So kid are you packed" he asked.

" For what" I asked.

"For avengers mansion, that's where all us avengers will be staying, you'll love it there kid." He said smiling. "No. way. I'm going to go pack" I rushed out the door to go pack.

{Tony pov }

" Is it me or is she hot" I stopped myself as I just noticed I had said that out loud. It was true her black hair stood up at random angles with some freaking hot orange ends. And her eyes are a golden orange color wow and she wasn't wearing makeup and she looked that good.

"I agree, I noticed the temperature rise when lady Zaida entered the room too" Thor stated which caused Natasha to face palm. Where during all this Bruce looked over some notes he had in his hands while muttering something under his breath.

"Tony I'm only going to tell you this once, stay way from Zaida. I've seen what happens to pretty girls around you and Zaida is too good for that" Natasha warned. While I pretended not to listen "wait could you say that again I wasn't listening" I said.

{Steve's pov }

I saw Zaida come rushing out of her room with a small bag over her shoulder and a grin plastered on her face. "Excited Miss Xeal" I asked.

" Oh yes I am, the biggest house I've lived in was a town house. You know you can just call me Zaida" she said. "How was Mr. Stark towards you" I asked wishing I could have been there.

" if you are wondering if he tried anything then you will happy to hear that he didn't try anything. And if tries, well he's in for a shock" I said laughing at my own bad pun. He let out a little chuckle "good thing you keep batteries in that coat of yours" he stated.

" I was wondering if you don't mind me asking what made you cut your hair like that" he inquired. " Well when I'm near a power supply or I absorb energy all my ears stand on end. Now what would look funnier a girl with short hair or a girl with long hair that always looks like I rubbed a balloon on it. So I went with short hair and crazed it up a bit so ya" she told me which made sense, I mean if you didn't want to be noticed eliminate something that shows your different.

"Thanks for coming through with your promise, you know with Louie and all" she said rubbing the back of her neck grinning. "I was happy to be of some service in helping you and Louie out" I smiled at her but then it seemed her smile shrunk at the mentioning of Louie. "Louie doesn't agree with you being an avenger does he?" I asked.

"No not one bit, he believes that I am being used here and plus he's a little clingy. Oh and he's still mad at clint shooting him, he has the scars to prove it" she added. Wait Clint shot Louie! When did this happen, Clint would never shoot a human being unless it was loki but hey he had it coming to him. "Wait when did Clint shoot Louie" I asked. "During the battle of New York. It must have been a stray arrow but it hit Louie straight into his gut" she said as if it was no big deal. "Does Clint know" I inquired. "Nope why hold something over someone's head that they can't fix because it's in the past." She stated, under all that giggles and we'll uniqueness it seems there was a solider there.

Then I realized that we had reached the jet deck. Zaida ran over to Natasha and Bruce. " Excited Rogers I am" Tony said next to me, when did he get there. "Yes I will get to enjoy the company of my fellow avengers more" I stated. "So I heard you were the one who found Zaida. When was this may I ask." Tony asked while popping a blue Barry into his mouth.

" I found her during the battle of New York, she burnt a chitari to a crisp when it was sneaking up on me" I smiled. "Wait she didn't just blast it she toasted it, wow I'm liking her more already" Tony stated.

Bruce waved us over to the Quinn jet and from here I could see Zaida's excited face. "Come on children time to go" Tony yelled loud enough that people across the Platform could hear that. I went into the Quinn jet only to see Tony had already taken the seat to Zaida's left, so I took the one to her right.

"Is this your first time flying" Tony asked Zaida. "Unless you count the time Steve and Natasha dragged my unconscious body onto a jet then to the helicarrier than yes" she said happily. I laughed she could always look on the bright side of things.

Then panic flashed onto her face " Hey Natasha before we go maybe we should untie Clint I think he's still in the gym" she told Natasha who sitting across from Tony Glaring at him. Tony laughed at this. "Don't worry about it I let him out before I came to board he's just running late" Natasha said smiling. Speaking of the devil Clint came grumbling in.

"Hey did you have fun at the gym" Tony teased. Clint mumbled some thing like at least we go to the gym. I looked over to Zaida seeing her mouth the words I'm sorry over to Clint and he replied with an it's ok. This was going to be enjoyable I thought sarcastically to myself.

{Zaida's pov }

The jet ride mostly included failed flirt attempts by Tony, Natasha's glares, Bruce's mumbling, Steve setting rules, and Clint joking around. Thor wasn't to be seen but I get it if you could fly then why waste your time in a jet.

I could feel the plane land and that's when I jumped out of my seat. I stood in awe at the structure that stood before me. It was three stories tall and was gigantic, this was going to be a blast to say the least. What could go wrong with a house full of super freaks?

"So you like or what" Tony said stepping next to me putting an arm around my shoulders. "Like it? Love it! It's so big! I'm going to go check out my room" I shouted back at them add I ran in side.

The inside was better than the outside, the living room had giant couches and a flat screen TV, there's an indoor pool, a lab, a giant kitchen, a gym, that's only the first floor. I ran up the stairs and down the hall way to a door that had my name printed on a silver plate. I opened the door to find a giant bed room with a gigantic closet and it's own bathroom, this is so great. I wonder what Louie is doing?

{ Louie' s pov }

Zaida forced me to do this I kept telling myself as I was escorted down a hall way by guards that wore green helmets and with their isnigma.

She left me for the avengers, what happened to always sticking together? So I'm going to the one person who can deal with the avengers so I can have my Zaida back, her father. I promised once to her when she told me who her dad was that I wouldn't use that info against her but it seems promises are over rated.

The guards led me to a tall door before pushing it open to reveal a throne hall and her father sitting on the throne. I slowly walked forward and stopped in front of the throne. "Speak" his voice was cold as ice yet Seemed to find humor in my fear as I shook there revealing the coward that I am. "I know the where abouts of your daughter Zaida" I said trying to keep my voice from shaking. He leaned forward "Do in lighten me" he said with slight eagerness in his voice.

"She is living with the avengers sir" I whimper as he came to stand before me. "Well than well just have to bring her home now won't we" he said leaning forward. What have I gotten my self into?

{? Pov }

I walked down my hallway to my chamber. I entered and went over to my desk and pulled out a photo I hadn't touched in four years. It showed my lovely daughter Zaida sitting on my lap upon, she was only ten at the time with hair to the middle of her back and great big orange eyes.

Was I a bad parent, srict yes abusive no. I grinned she has risen enough to meet avengers standards because of my training I gave her. Her mother, oh the thought of her makes me cringe but I remember when when she told me she was with child that was all that mattered.

This young blond boy will have to be dealt was it but no matter a time will come for that. My sweet Zaida we will be reunited and my with that my right hand will return, for its in your nature.

{ Zaida's pov }

I laid on my bed swinging my legs on the edge of it starring at the photo in my hand. I'm good I've proven that I am. I'm not a villain not at all, I won't end up like him. My thoughts stopped abruptly at the sound of a knock on my door. Swinging my legs over the edge standing up placing the photo back into the inside pocket of my coat I walked over to the door and opened it.

" Hey me and stark are heading out to go shopping want to come" Natasha said. Tony mr. Graphic tee's going shopping I'm so confused.

" Um I don't have money, I left it all with Louie" I sighed shifting uncomfortably back and forth. Fury didn't say anything about a payment now that I think about it, so does that mean I have to get a job?

" No problem Stark ' s paying" she said smiling. "then I'm in" I said.

The mall was huge to say the least and Natasha had me trying on every thing from shoes to underwear. I only bought some new combat boots, leather gloves with no fingers, Some clothing from hot topic, and we were at our last stop which was some his clothing shop for Tony.

While I waited I looked around for any thing that would hold my attention, then I saw it. It was a white trench coat like the ones you see in old black and white detective movies but white! The sleeves would have to go of course. I brought it over to the counter as Tony was paying. "I don't do trench coats" he said eyeing it like it might bite him. "It's for me smart one" I told him raising an eye brow. "You are a strange one you know that" he asked I only nodded in return. Maybe living with a billionaire won't be so bad.


	7. Bugs!

{ Zaida's pov }

I have to admit life has been good sense I moved into the mansion a week ago. I huffed and checked my heart rate monitor. One more lap I told myself as I ran around the track outside avengers mansion. I ran over four miles so far. Reaching my end point I grabbed my water bottle and towel sitting myself down onto a bench. I smiled four miles in five minutes new record for myself.

" Hey Zaida, out early running" Steve asked walking up to me. "Yep working my muscles, you don't get a body like this from super syrum" I laughed "Hey want to race, you game Steve" I asked grinning feeling like a million bucks.

"Sure" he grinned he thinks I'm going to loose, ya right. He walked over to the starting line and started to stretch. I reached into my pocket grabbing hold of my phone draining it dry I felt like I could run a marathon in a minute. "Ready. Go" I shouted as we took off. I kept up with him the whole time, he looked surprisingly at me grabbing my Ipod and draining that dry I took off ahead of him and made it to the finish before him.

I flopped onto the grass panting. I looked up to see Steve looking down on me grinning. "I win old man" I panted holding my hand out which he gladly took to help me up. "I've never lost in a race, that's quite an a feet you just did there." He said patting my back. "Ya but now my phones batteries dead and Ipod" I sad making a fake tear with my finger. "You you can use energy to enhance your self? "He asked and I nodded in return.

That's when my avengers ID card went off. "Zaida report to the living room along with Steve ASAP" Tony voice said coming from the card. "Okay doky Tony" I replied. I remember the first time I got a call from that I smashed it do this technically was my new one. "Come on Steve let's go" I said waving to Steve to follow.

I sat in the living room with Clint, Natasha, Bruce, and Steve waiting for Tony to show up. But after for an hour I sighed "Jarvis where's Tony" I asked the house. "He's talking to the new recruits in the conference room, he just wanted you all in this room to keep track of you" Jarvis replied oblivious to the major frying his creator was about to get. "Tony!" I shouted I ran out of the living room looking back only to see no one was following me, probably scared that their the ones that will get fried if they get in my way.

Then an idea hit me on the head I'll just eve's drop on their conversation and report back to the others so we all are informed before Tony comes to talk to us. I found the vents that lead to the conference room and climbed in, there are some advantages to being the smallest and youngest.

I crawled around tell I was right over the table in the room and could hear Tony speaking. "I'm telling you stark I'm just here to rehabilitate criminals so they can live life to the fullest. " a voice obviously male informed stark.

"Ha well in here to kick some bad guy boot and do some good in my life unlike bug collector over there" a female voice piped up.

Tony started talking before a potential argument could start "Well before you meet the team there is some information that has to remain in this room and not to be told to-" I leaned forward on the Panel which became my down fall, literally I fell out of the vent onto the table right in the middle of them. Hitting my back hard on the table I let out a moan as the wind was knocked out of my lungs.

I heard a squel from the female person. I opened my eyes to find Tony in a mix between gaping and Glaring. "Hey Tony, I'm finished cleaning the vents" I joked. "Who is this" I turned to see a man in a red one piece suit with a silver helmet on that had silver entanas. I stretched my hand out to him still on my back "Zaida Xeal aka I don't have a name yet" he shook my hand "Hank Pim aka Ant man and this is Janet van Dyne aka the wasp" he said pointing to the Burnet girl wearing a yellow and black one piece with wings.

I sat up and crossed my legs on the table still. "I told you to wait out in the living room with the others" Tony said rubbing his temples. "Ya but it's not my fault you lied to us, you just wanted told a secret meeting with bugs" I snapped at him. I could hear my hair sparking and standing on end. The bugs mostly the girl just stared at my hair. "That's incredible" Hank said in awe walking over waving his hand over my hair.

"Want to see some thing cool" I asked him which he nodded to. I raised my hand collecting all my energy forming rings of orange energy around my hand, I turned to look at his face that was in wonder. I looked at Tony and pointed at him sending my energy at him. Tony fell to the floor squeling from the shock where I could help but laugh and Janet joined in. Hank just stood there "How long have you been able to do that" he asked. "Sense birth" I shrugged.

Tony collected himself and stood dusting himself off "Lets go meet the others shall we" he said walking to the door. I like these people already.

After much introducing I headed towards the front door grabbing my coat off the couch when Janet ran over "Where ya heading Z" she asked. Great I already have a nickname. " Out to get some lunch" I stated now just leave bug girl. "I'll come with you, too many guys here" she said grabbing her jacket I just stared at her "what" she asked. "I don't think it's normal for people to wear one piece bee suits." I Replied. "Oh wait right here" with that she ran up stairs.

I waited sitting on the couch I sighed where's one of Steve's pep talks when you need one, then again I knew this would happen I always get depressed when I fully drain. Then Janet came down I jeans and a tee shirt and we headed out.

Janet sat across from me at my favorite coffee shop sipping tea and trying to start up a conversation "What's so special about this cafe" she asked. I looked around hoping Louie might show up, I miss him and it was hard the way we parted but them again it seems I always hit someone when I leave. "Before I became an avenger me and a friend of mine use to go here all the time" I informed her.

"What's was their name" Janet asked. "Louie. He is like a sibling to me but he doesn't exactly like the avengers so I haven't seen him that much." I confessed. This was a good idea, it's nice to have a girl to talk to who's not a deadly assassin.

Wind started to pick up, I looked over to the middle of the road to see a mini blue tornado with a man in a strange sharp suit only showing his eyes carrying bags of what I guessed cash. "Not him again" Janet sighed. "A friend of yours" I asked setting my coffee down. That's when Janet shrunk to the size of well a bug. She flew off after the speeding tornado man.

Borrowing a motorcycle I sped after them. I called Tony while I was at it "Hey Tony do you happen to know a fellow in a blue metal suit that drives a tornado" I asked getting closer to Janet and wind boy. "Ya he goes by whirl wind has the ego of a house, do need some back up" Tony asked. "Na I got this stark" I said then jumped off the bike onto the back of whirl wind.

"Get off of me!" He yelled stopping to throw me off his back. "Janet give me your phone" I snapped at her holding onto the back of whirl wind. Without hesitation she through it to me and I caught it in my hand, suckling it dry I felt like I had drunk from the cup of happiness. Placing my hand on his face I sent a shock at him. He yelled out in pain finally throwing me off his back.

"You'll pay for that girl" he snapped pointing his fists at me and I didn't want to find out what they could do, Janet stood in front of me as I glared at wind bag over there. She started shooting at his faces causing him to cower covering his face and she ended it with growing back to regular size ad kneeling him in the face. The bags dropped out of his hands revealing money and other things like jewelry. People cheered all around taking pictures, I guess heroes do get some credit.

[24 hours later]

I was sitting on the couch with bruce eating some muffins when Janet came squeling in. "Zaida were in the papers" she said rushing to me and threw the paper at grinning from ear to ear. But I wasn't grinning, no not one bit. The title read 'The wasp saves teen from whirlwind" even in the picture I was half way cut out.

My hands trembled from anger the paper started to smoke. "Zaida are you alright" Bruce asked placing a hand on my shoulder. I don't need comforting ego does he think I am, some lowly sad child in need of saving?! "Do I look ok Bruce, why don't you mind your own business and go back to that lab of yours you plan on spending your whole life in" I snapped throwing down the paper as it lit ablaze. I stormed out of the living room leaving Janet panicking trying to put out the fire.

"Do you plan on being a shadow your whole life Zaida, unless you show power you will only be weak. What happens to wreak things in this world? They are forgotten." He had once said.

He was right, I'm weak. Tears turned to acid on my cheek leaving sharp scars like cracks coming from my eyes. It's not to late I can prove my power to the avengers, to the people, to every one. I won't be a shadow again. A warped smile spread on my face, no one will forget me.


	8. Secrets

{Zaidas pov}  
Tony ' s suit room would probably smell like burning metal for a week. Sweat dripped off my forehead, the arm piece was all most done. The chains thin like rope with sharp tips lay at the edge of the table complete. The arm piece looked like a flat piece of metal that would go from the elbow to the wrist but on the inside of it the chain would hide until the flick of my wrist in a certain way will shoot out the chains. The chain whips was an idea I got from Clint that one time in the gym.

I added the final paint job, black with orange Crack like designs. I placed it upon my arms grinning ear to ear. My suit on the other hand was what completed first before I started this extreme project. I borrowed one of Natasha's body suits, with help of some nice scissors I removed the sleeves to it and lined it with orange on the zippers and pockets along with a silver belt and my white sleeveless trench coat.

"Zaida! There you are, we have been looking for you all say! What are you doing in here" Tony ran over to me like a missing child, I'm not a child! "Do I have to check up with you with every thing I do" I hissed. "What happened to your face it looks like tears burned your face." Tony said with a face smile on as he placed his hands on my shoulders.

I walked over to a metal slab on the table to check my reflection, scars that looked like cracks that ended one and half inches from my eyes. Each eye had a least three lines. I smiled "They'll fade they always do stark" I said fingering the lines near my eyes. "Wait those are tear lines, I think somethings wrong with your tears" he tried to joke laughing uneasy. I picked up my items and headed out the door with Tony following close by.

"So what happened that made toy feel the need to destroy an innocent coffee table and scare the flap Jacks out of wasp." Tony persisted. "That's none of your business Stark! I'm sure you have enough money to buy a new coffee table" I snapped and with that I left to my room slamming the door shut.

Worthless, is that what you want to be!... Only children cry, is that what toy want people to see you as?... You will be great only if you let me help you.

Tears threatened to fall but I willed them to stay and not fall, I'm not a child. "Um Zaida, it's Janet want to talk" I heard Janet high pitched voice pipe behind the door. Oh she is the bane of my existence. Lightning cackled at my finger tips. I went over to the door nob and when she wiggled it again I placed my electric hand on the nob and how she did squeal like a child. I fell to the food laughing hearing her run off.

Two hours went by with me just staring at the walls thinking, contemplating, and planning. Only to end up with nothing. I could ask for advice from another avenger but who, not Tony he's to sarcastic, not Thor he's hanging out with Jane his girl friend today, Clint ' s not that inspirational, that leaves Steve perfect. I stood up from the arm chair of thinking and started my search for Steve.

I wondered around looking for more time then I could count only to find every one had left to do some thing. They left without me, what kind of team leaves one member behind. This is definitely not the three musketeers.

There will be times when people will forget you and your power, that means you must remind them

That's it, it's official the voices are becoming more frequent. But why am I excluded, yes I'm the youngest, but am I the weakest no. What to do what to do with my free time? An idea hit me, but I'll need something from my old apartment. Steve won't mind if I borrow his motorcycle.

The lights were off and apartment was empty giving a strange haunted sense. It seems Louie took the offer fury made by getting himself a new home, good he deserves it. Bending down I pulled up some boards tell I found multiple objects wrapped in cloth. Unwrapping them all I laid then out before me, it was like seeing my childhood. There was a four purple leather books written in my native tongue, a set of small delicate daggers, a picture of my broken hope. Finally what had came for, a fencing sword that is sharp enough to cut iron layered with delicate vines on its case. Grabbing everything I rode back home.

I walked into the mansion with my sword tucked in my jacket and books in my hand, I quietly closed the door. "Where were you young lady" Clint said with his arms crossed. I sighed I thought they would still be gone. "Where did you guys go" I asked in the same tone. "Steve and Natasha are on some mission some thing to do with pirates taking one of our Fury's boats. Wasp and ant man went to pick up something from their old lab and me and Bruce went out for lunch and I have no idea Where tony went" he said shrugging.

"I went to the library" I said holding up my books. "You didn't really strike me as a reader" he said. "Well you didn't strike me as someone to just leave not telling me where every one left" I snapped at him. With that I left out to the garden. I sat in the center kneeling holding my sword. Drawing it I stood doing small motions gradually building up speed in my stances tell every movement was sharp and perfect. I remember doing this to calm my mind. Memories filled my head when I was truly happy.

My small ten year old body ached as I went through the stances that I learned by heart sense I could hold a sword. When I finished the sequence I stood in stance, I could hear him laugh lightly and clap. "Well done Zaida! Look at you, your sparking with energy." I looked at him I could see joy in his eyes so in that I was happy. It was these times when I would stay with dad that I has the happiest. He would teach how to wield a sword or dagger and he would praise my gift not shun it.

"Come here Zaida, I want to show you something" he said gesturing for me to follow which I did. My small foot steps echoed off the tall stone walls as I strode to keep up with him. He led me to his trophy room my favorite place, he tells me stories of his victories. "You must continue my legacy Zaida remember that, you have more power to wield as you choose then you know" he said placing a hand on my back I grinned at him "I will father".

The memories brought tears to my eyes, my legs failed me and I sat there crying hot tears down my cheeks as they created new scars. "I failed father, I failed" I whimpered. "Zaida are you alright" Clint asked stepping into the garden. I could only repeat what I had said before over and over again. "I failed" Clint came over helping me to my feet bringing me over to a bench and sat down with me. I just kept crying, shaking from grief.

"What do you mean you failed" he asked rubbing my back. I stopped they can't know the truth, we all have secrets and I have to keep mine. I stood "It's nothing you need to worry about, I'm fine" I turned and walked away. I'm an avenger but if my father confronts the avengers with war will start. But whose side would I choose when the time comes. But time is never a reliable source.

Running to my room and locking the door. I pulled out the photo of my father and I. He was dressed in his purple suit he could never take off and I was sitting on his lap on his throne. My dark hair was long back then and my eyes too big for my head. Then I looked at the picture me and the avengers took outside of the mansion the day we moved in, they are both my family. The books at my bedside called to me, to comfort me , to make the world were your family was the villain and your friends were the heroes. I opened the first book and read the first page that was in German, smiling I read. It wasn't a story, it was a journal and the first entry was wrote during the time of WWII. I started to read tell I came upon a passage that said, The thing about power is you must know is it you who's in control or are you just the weapon. Now only if I could say I knew the difference from being the weapon or fire power and in charge, but I cant


	9. Without light

{Tony's pov}

"Then I found her crying out in the garden saying she failed over and over again" Clint explained to me about what happened while I was away in a secret meeting with Fury conserning Zaida and her temper. I rubbed my temples "Have you talked to the tempermental child'' I asked feeling annoyed with all of this, shes almost 20 she cant act like this. "I tried but she just locked her self in her room. She hasn't came out in four hours." Clint sighed.

"Hey guys whats up" Wasp said as she walked into the mansion. "Zaida has locked herself in her room" I replied. "Oh, maybe I could talk to her, girl to girl ya know" she shrugged.

Clint laughed "Didn't she just shock you this morning" he asked. "That's water under the bridge" she shoved it away. "Ya but you tend to tick her off most the time without even trying" Clint said under his breath. "Well do you have any thing that can cheer her up that won't back fire and have her be pissed off at me more. I thought for a moment then I remembered a charity event I had in two days to raise money to repair buildings damaged during the new York City battle.

" I have just the thing" I said then I told her "I'm holding a charity formal ball thing peppers idea if it was my choice it would be a full out party but peppers the head of the company so her choice. Any way you could see if Zaida would like to go" I said.

{ Janet pov }

"That sounds fun I'll go ask" I said running up the stairs to Zaida's room. I paused before knocking then I knocked. "Come in" said a calm voice. I walked in expecting to see a trashed room when I saw a room with black a white sheets and a tiety desk and Zaida sitting in a grey arm chair reading a book. "Hey Zaida-" I stopped when she looked up, she had scars coming from her eyes that looked like tear streaks. I couldn't help but stare "Hi Janet" Zaida said happily. "I was wondering, well me and Tony and Clint to be correct was wondering if you would like to go to a charity ball in two days" I said quickly preparing for a blast of energy but none came.

"That sounds interesting, sure" she said going back to her book. I let out a sigh of relief turning to leave "Oh Janet this is a formal event right?" She asked. "Ya I believe it is" I said. "Then would you like to go shopping for dresses with me, I don't own any" Zaida asked I could see a little red coming to her cheeks. "Oh I would love to how about tomorrow because it's already really late tonight" I said yoaning. Zaida turned to the clock that read 9:14 pm "Oh I didn't realize it was already night. Good night Janet" Zaida said closing her book. I waved bye leaving her room with a pleased smile on my face. That went well.

{ Zaida's pov }

The blankets felt like liquid on the skin. I smiled tomorrow was a clean slate with Janet and I'm going to make the best of it. My eye lids felt heavy yet they refused to close. I stared out at the night and the stars. There are so many, some would say that it makes them feel small and alone but to me I stared at the bright power they had to light up millions of light years away.

At least when I'm tiered the voice of my father from the past stops talking and I can think for once. The silence in the room though was unnerving it almost makes life seem normal. I pulled out my headphones and put some music on tho put me to sleep. What came on was dust land fairy tale by the killers. I sighed and feel into a deep slumber.

{Janet pov }

I have to say that shopping with Zaida was more pleasant than I thought it would be. Ok a lot more pleasant, she wouldn't stop smiling, never snapped at me or lit things ablaze, it was like finally having a little sister.

We went to a shop that specializes in dresses, I couldn't decide between A long v neck black dress or a short yellow dress with white butterflies on it. "You know, I think you take that whole wasp thing a tad bit too far" Zaida said grinning showing a tad with her fingers. "Ya but at least I have a name" I teased, she faked a hurt look.

"I do have a name It just hasn't reviled it's self yet" she said winking. "It doesn't come to you, you just have to come up with something catchy ya know" I said looking at the dresses again ugh why is this so hard. "I saw the yellow one, it looks pretty with your eyes" I threw the black one and went to pay. "Wait we need to get your dress, almost forgot" I face palmed, she just laughed. She went off with many dresses but never came out. "Do you want to show me" I said calling over the stall.

"No this is the one no need for opinion" she said walking out bag in hand, we went and payed. "Now let's go get our hair done" I squealed at her. Her face turned into a scowl. "No one touches my hair" she growled at me. I backed off "Ok only my hair" I put my hands up.

I walked into the salon leaving Zaida sitting on a bench. I guess she's protective of her hair who knew.

{ Zaida's pov }

It's not that I didn't want my hair done in fact I needed to redye my ends it's just I saw a familiar patch of blond hair. When Janet went into the salon, I looked back and then ran towards the blond "Louie" I yelled whipping around a corner to an alleyway. "Shh Zaida over here" Louie whispered from behind a dumpster. I ran over wrapping him in my arms.

"Zaida I'm so sorry, I'm so sorry" he said crying. His eyes had bags under them and his hair one could tell hadn't been washed for a while. "I missed you so much Louie" I said still squeezing him. He pulled me off him "No you don't get it, I told them I told them" he whimpered. "Who, what? Louie I don't understand" I looked at him, I've never seen him so broken, he was always strong for me but this, this is a whole new side I've never seen.

"I told your dad where you are" he started crying again. My heart was filled with joy at the thought of my father but was soon replaced with hate, he betrayed my test. He did the one thing I told him never to do. The lights of the whole outdoor mall started to flicker. "You sold me out! Did the one thing i told you never to do, go to my dad! Heck I don't even know where he is and so you sought him out? For what dumb goal did you hope to accomplish?!" I screamed at him.

That's when every light in the mall blew. Sparks rained from street lights. People screamed and ran about, for some unknown reason I cackled. Louie ran off when the lights blew. My laughter echoed through the alleyway as I watched Louie run.

Driving back with Janet I couldn't help but glare, Louie and sold me out. "That was some black out don't ya think Zaida" Janet said while keeping her eyes on the road. "Yes it was quite amazing, I've never seen so many lights burst all at once" I said in a daze. Blackout, it has a nice ring to it.

Janet parked the car and we walked inside. Janet started to head off to her room "Hey Janet I think I know what I want my name to be" I told her. "Real what is it" she asked curiously. " Blackout "

I will love the light for it does me the way, yet I will endure the darkness because it shows me the stars. ~Og Mandino


	10. Darkening mind

{ Loki's pov }

Such puny mortals even with their extra abilities. Enchantress succeeded in bringing together these 'masters of evil' but I have been keeping an eye on certain mortal that has more power than all of them. I mused I've seen her stress and pain she has kept hidden from the avengers and secrets are practically written across her face. I will love peeling apart every secret tell there is nothing left, the thought made me smile.

"What's so funny my lord" the enchantress asked walking up to my throne. Ugh there are few things that so annoy me but enchantress is one of them, shes only still breathing is because she is loyal and powerful I reminded myself. "Just thinking, how fairs your 'team' "I asked. She smiled oh how she loved to brag about her accomplishments, to be praised, "They are read to be called upon my lord. So you wish for me to assemble them" she ask standing next to my throne.

"No there is but one more I wish to have upon this team" I said

"Who my lord and I shall see to him myself" she asked curiously.

"A mortal women that goes by the name of Zaida Xeal, far stronger than any on the this party of yours. I shall see to her myself" I said rising from my throne. I have a party to prepare for.

{ Clint pov }

I knocked on Zaida's door. Ugh why do girls take so long to get ready? We should be at stark tower getting our formal party on. When no sound came from her room I turned the handle to find it unlocked. I pushed the door open looking around her room, finding no one I began snooping around.

I know snooping around a team members room was frowned upon, but Zaida seemed to be different. Maybe she's always been this way and I'm only noticing now. Heck we don't know any thing about her past. I looked at her desk, daggers and knives from around the world were displayed. There once one with Japanese written along the blade, one with Indian depictions, even one from Germany with German written on the handle and many more knives. Then I saw the books.

They're covers were worn looking to where the purple leather was peeling. Roman Numerals were etched on the spine I through IV, four books. Picking book one up I flipped to the first page, a man in a black and white photograph was taped to the first page with a name written on the bottom of the picture, Professor Heinrich. The dates were some what smeared but dated during WWII and it was all in German.

"Clint?" I heard a voice sound behind me. I turned around tucking the book in my belt and covering it with my formal jacket I turned to face Zaida my jaw dropped. She was beautiful to say the least, I don't think I've ever seen her with makeup on now that I think about it, not that she wasn't pretty before but now, wow. Her dress was a tight v neck black dress that slowly turned to a dark red then orange resembling a sun set with no sleeves exempt for some lacy straps, she also wore black heels and orange net nights. "I guess I better go change or all the men there will have their jaws unhinged." She laughed.

"No you look great!" I insisted. I led her down to the car dropping off the book I was borrowing from her in my room, that name sounds all to familiar. I never forget a name but I couldn't match the face. Getting in the car with Janet and Zaida in the back and me and Steve in the front. I one the other hand had to contain myself when Steve saw Zaida, I swear I've never seen a jaw drop that much. We arrived at stark tower fashionable late. "Lets go party" Janet screamed as she got out of the car. Zaida walk up to me as we were heading into the door " What do you do at a party" she asked. I stared in shock at her then it occur ed to me that she lived on the streets for the past year and her past well we don't know.

{Loki's pov}

In all honesty the man of Iron's party was that of a noble mans party but still none com paired to the might of an asgaridain royalty party. People pasted me like I was some mere man, I snickered my magic had done its party to cover up my true form and replace it with another face so that the avengers won't even know I'm here, not the son of Odin will be able to recognize me. Minutes seemed to pass, I stared out the tall glass window at the night, so far many female mortals have came over in attempt to make small talk which I found highly annoying. I'm even in my true glorious form and yet I have females asking for my attention, but not the female I want nor have I spotted her at the party yet.

"Ah Lady Zaida you radiate tonight" I heard Thor practical shout. "Ya thunder brains not lying when he says that" I heard tony say. I turned my head to see where the voices came from and I can say I agreed with every thing they said. Her hair was longer than the last time I saw her soon enough she might be able to stick it in a tiny pony tail. Her eyes glowed like fire and her pale skin was lit up against her dress that resembled fire. She talked with them for a little bit as I studied her, her face seems different. I walked across the room so I would have a better view and I saw what was different, she had scars coming down from her eyes they were barley noticeable but with a gods eyes I could see the resemblances they had to tear streaks.

She talked for a little longer than went to the bar to get a drink and sat down away from the crowd looking out the window, this was my chance. I walked up to her grinning ear to ear "Is this seat taken" I asked gesturing to the one next to her. "It is unless you want to be throw out off the window again" she said taking a drink still looking out the window. My eyes widened how could she have possibly see through my disguise. "Your face might have changed but the energy you give off is unique and I never forget a signature energy" she said smirking at my reaction. I took the seat next to her any way "Does Thor give off this 'energy' " I asked curiously. She laughed "No his power isn't in energy but strength but he does give off a faint pulse that I soon figured out that all asgardians give off" she explained.

"May I ask why you are here and not enjoying the party with your 'friends'. " I asked already knowing the answer before she even opened her mouth "Is it because they claim you are apart of the team, but really you are just there getting no recognition for your deeds. Does it feel fake to be around them and still be called a part of the team but none of them share your experience." I asked. She turned away with a frown upon her lips, she knows it's true I can see it on her face.

" I won't lie, I am the ninth wheel of the group. I found out that they all have in the last two months gone on at least two missions, where I have only gone on one and the wasp got credit for it. It's the lack of trust, they can't trust someone with a past they know nothing of. Even if they did, there would be a bigger lack of trust." She confessed. I realized she has the same predicament I was in with Thor, being a shadow.

"What about your past would make then trust you less?" My curiosity got the better of me. I glanced at the window to see my disguise was a charming man with light brown short hair with green eyes, still nothing compared to my true form.

"I haven't told the avengers and you expect me to tell you" she paused "I will tell you this, he's a bad man that has been an enemy of the avengers for a while even before they were the avengers" she smiled with a tint of pride in it. "Ah wanting to prove yourself yet being held back by parentage." I remember my experience with my father.

"What if I could offer you the credit you deserve" I said leaning in towards her. Her eyes widened with interest. "You will be part of an actual team and be respected." I could see Zaida's longing for what I spoke of. "What will this team be called" she asked curiously. "The master of evil" I stated.

"I'm not evil" she said cold as ice, well I've never been cold but it's a saying. "That's why I need you there to keep them in order, think of it as you being my right hand" he said seeing her liking the idea more and more. "We will deliver what is deserved and take what is due to us" I told her "Contact me when you've decided" I told her. "How exactly" she asked tilting her head. I handed her a number to my strange device that I had to aquire during my time in earth that goes by the name of cell phone. She nodded.

I saw the arrow man making his way over to Zaida "May I have this dance before I go" I asked stretching my hand out to her, which she took. I glided her to the dance floor, holding her waist with one hand and her hand in the other we danced. She literally gave off energy that was warm like sunlight. I couldn't help but smile to myself, I had practically won my prize. I was about to pull her closet to feel more of her warmth when the arrow man came and interrupted "Zaida it's late it's time to go " he instructed her. She turned to me and smiled before glumly walked out the door. Oh the power she wields.

{Clint pov }

After I walked Zaida to her room I ran to get the purple leather book I put in my room. I couldn't help but think of how that man danced with her like he owned her. I shoved the thought aside I need to ask Steve some questions.

I knocked on his door and waited. Steve answered looking like he had just gotten out of the shower. "What can I help you with Clint" Steve asked. I handed him the purple book, he flipped through it and stopped when he saw the picture "I found this in Zaida's room, there are four identical ones all written in German also. I was wondering if you knew this man his name sounded familiar" I asked, Steve still glared at the book looking through the pages.

"Ya I knew this man, he was the top scientists for hydra and the the Germans during WWII." He replied stopping to look at the last page with wild eyes. "We must speak to Zaida at once" he said quickly. "Why" I asked. He showed me the last page which was written in choppy English and clear as daylight the words 'Project Zaida' read. We ran to her room and pounded on the door.

She opened up the door wearing pajamas looking like she crawled out of bed. "Hey guys whats up" she asked rubbing her eyes. Then she spotted the book. Her eyes filled with panic.

{Zaida's pov }

They have the book! I tried to keep my calm "What can I do ya" my voice shook. "What's project Zaida" Steve asked. My heart stopped, no no its to soon for them to find out. " Um I don't know what you mean" I tried to lie. "Don't lie to us Zaida, tell us why a crazy scientist has your name as a project in his journal that you have. "It's not what you his think- I-i- I'm a good person, I- I'm - your friend-" I stuttered. "A real friend wouldn't keep secrets and hide their past from us" clint argued. I had it my heart gave out. Slamming the door shut I melted the edges shut, they protested on the other side of the door. I threw on my Blackout suit and some daggers, my sword, and the rest of the books I dashed out the window into the night.

I was a fool for thinking I could be a hero, to be good. I am evil, corrupt, untrustworthy, powerful, wicked, now that I say it, it felt as though I free myself from done unseen force. There was one place I could go where he claims I will be an equal, loki. I smiled as the lights I passed went out, darkness can only be destroyed by light but I own both who can stop me then? No one can.

" Knowing your own darkness is the best method for dealing with the darkness of others" ~ Carl's Jung  


* * *

Ok guys it's going to get more intense next chapter and I'm going to finally tell you who her daddy is! Give me your feed back if you want, quick question should I kill off Louie? Nay or Yay? By the way I love you guys lots Tell next chapter ta ta for now.


	11. Darkening heart

{Steve's pov }

"Where could she be, it's not like she could disappear. Wait can she?" Janet babbled. I dialed Fury, she had been gone all night. "Fury get me everything on the Zaida project in Germany!"I shouted through to the other end. "What is the situation captain report" Fury calmly asked. "Hawke guy found Dr. Heinrich ' s journal and on the last pages title was project Zaida. It seems to be an attempt to mix tesseract energy with human blood, sort of a retry at the super soldier syrum sir" I told him. "Stay on the line I have my best men search the data base at the moment" Fury instructed.

"This wouldn't of happened if you hadn't gone and been a snoop going through her things" Janet yelled at Clint. "I have to agree with Janet on this one, you had no right being in her room without her consent" Hank said.

"Steve we got something it was found in the tesseract experimentation section. It talks about the ability to liquify tesseract energy so it may be inserted into the blood stream. There were no survivors that's why they relied on mostly Zaida, which means luck. The project was lost when the tesseract was lost and when hydra feel, but we both know after your run in with the winter soldier that hydra had been functioning this whole time so it is a possibility that they kept the program going." Fury finished. I let it all sink in, Zaida is most likely the only survivor.

" We've got to find her, she said she came from an abusive past that could be it. If it is we need to find her before they do" I said. Why couldn't you tell us Zaida. It all made sense now, her anger, her power, her pain, it was all caused by hydra. Hydra has destroyed to many beautiful things, I won't let them get her too.

{Zaida's pov }

The rain downed in buckets, just my blasted luck to run away when it's raining. I sighed, once again I've hurt the ones I love. The change in my pocket felt heavy for what I was about to use it for. Walking up to a telephone pole I inserted the change and pushed in the numbers and it began to ring. "Hello Zaida" he chuckled on the other end "I didn't know you would be calling so soon, don't tell me you are backing off on me are you?" He asked.

" I'm in Loki. Where do we meet? " I asked slightly annoyed by the rain as it sizzles off my skin. "Real made your mind up that fast. Why is that" I could hear the curiosity in his voice."They found out a peace of my past and well let's just say they were pissed" I said frankly. "We'll be meeting at ware house 5 by the London gate bridge docks, and Zaida if you betray us let's just say we'll be 'pissed' as you call it. " he chuckled. I hanged up then ducked the power dry out of it. Warehouse 5 here I come.

(Time skip) I walked into the warehouse, I stunk of fish and Loki's energy. "Loki?" I walked in calmly with my hands behind my back as the water steamed and evaporated on my skin. "My my I am so glad you made the right decision" a voice said behind me. I turned to see loki standing practically against me looking down at me. "Shall we" he motioned to a door I hadn't realized was there. I walked with him over to it "My assistant the enchantress will be there to make all the introductions, I must be on my leave" he turned to leave. "Loki, thank you" I said. He smiled and nodded then disappeared. I walked through the door to be greeted by a blond women in a short asguardain dress who I guessed was the enchantress.

"So your the mortal my master has been speaking of" she looked he over as I stood up taller. So Loki had been talking about me? "My name is Blackout to you not mortal. I will not be belittled in such away. If you have a problem with that just ask Loki what happened the first time we met" I snapped at her which she just smiled at me. "You are brave I will give you that. Time to meet the team" with a wave of her hand 6 more figures emerged.

Some I recognize like the black night, wonder man, radioactive man, and the melter. There was one that from the pulse he was giving made it certain he was an asgaridain, he looked like a giant executioner. The last one hadn't noticed me yet which gave me time to act. Sending a wave of energy I sent him to the ground in pain and raising my sword I pointed it at him. I turned to the enchantress how had the same look of shock as every one "No one said he would be here" I growled at her.

"Wait you know Zemo" she asked as he Zemo chuckled and got up back to he's proper pose. He turned to me under I could see him looking me over tell he realized who he was looking at "Zaida?" His voice sounded like it might brake at any moment. "You could say that" I told enchantress. "How exactly" she asked curiously. Zemo decided to answer for me after he got he's posture fixed "I know Zaida Xeal from birth. But Xeal is just her mother's maiden name, Zaida's real name is Zaida Zemo." He finished stepping closer to me. More shock appeared on every ones faces "Are you saying she's your offspring" enchantress asked. I nodded "now that we've got that out, what's next on the agenda " I asked clapping my hands together. It seems fate felt it necessary to bring us back together after all that had happened.

{Bruces pov }

I ran to Steve heart pounding. Anxiety clung to my heart threatening the other guy to come out. Steve had asked me to run some blood tests of the dna we collected the first day from her and what I found explains everything. I saw Steve talking with Clint by the front window hoping Zaida might come home but after what I'm about to tell them they're going to be praying for her to come home. "Doctor Banners, what did you find" Steve asked noticing my stress. "I ran the tests, the tesseract ' s energy is definitely there but I also found something else. Something that will make hydra want her back more." I explained. "What is it bruce" Steve asked nervously.

"I ran a dna test to find her parentage. We collect every potential and past threats dna's and I found a match. Your not going to like it Steve but her father is Baron Heinrich Zemo" I finally said. "He should be dead or to elderly to be a threat much less a father." Steve reasoned. "We believe that adhesive X that stuck the mask on permanently might have extended his life." I explained. "We need to get her back before they realize she's not protected by us" Clint said urgently. We all nodded, what a horrible childhood did she suffer from at the hands of a mass murder.

{Zemo pov }

I didn't pay attention to the meeting all I can focus on is my child. I smiled under my mask, she took my advice and cut her hair short. She was taller that I thought she would be, and her eyes how I missed looking into them when I would tell her stories. She looked well for living on her own for 4 years, she was tone and strong though I don't know what to think of the outfit it was a little to low cut in the front and the white trench coat was an odd touch. Blackout I mused to myself what a clever name when she was younger she wanted to be sparkles or blitz but it seems the world was hardened her.

"Zaida will be staying with me" the enchantress stated. That caught my attention then all the other males trying to convince the enchantress that it would be better if she stayed with them, now this was to far "She is my child, she stays with me" I demanded. We all turned to where Zaida was but the wall she had been standing near had burnt numbers on the wall which I guess was her phone number and a message written beneath it stating 'Call me when I'm needed' she always was the silent one to slip out when the topic was her. But seriously leaving her number where all these idiot men could see, ugh I shook my head. The numbers and message burnt out into nothing she seems to have learned some new tricks while she was gone.

I mused I have a team of ignorant fools that I can lead not this loki fellow and my daughter back. Things seem to be going my way, perfect.

* * *

In order for the light to shine so brightly, the darkness must be present~ Francis Bacon


	12. Black out

{ Zaida's pov }

[2 months later] My mind seemed to just realized what I had done. What I just did again. The smell of burnt flesh filled the air as I walked with acid man and Zemo down the corridor of the jail. Jail breaks are easy when you have a team of powerful members. This would bring the avengers much chaos, this was just one step. The name Blackout was a know villain name now and was known for my power.

Though I won't be able to do this much longer, the name Blackout became more than a name. Blackouts began to happen in a fit of rage and started happen to me more and more often and when I would recover I would find that I had killed many people and became nothing more than a mindless killing machine burning people with power.

We reached the power room, this was my groups job to cut the power than the others would do the rest. So far I have killed 3 guards with my sword, 2 by strangling them with my chains, 4 by my knifes, 5 by burning to a crisp. Such things can do things to one's mind.

The power rooms core was one of starks. It spun

a round generating power for the whole building. The sparks seemed to be drawn towards me. Reaching my hands out it absorbed it all. This would be my fourth time this mouth going against the avengers, I've never felt so alive! Then I felt something go wrong on the inside of me.

The power! I was about to shout to my team mates telling them it's a trap, this whole thing was a big dirty trick to reel us in for the catch. My body started to be pulled towards a metal rod in the center of the still spinning reactor core "It's a trap!" Was the last thing I yelled before I was pulled into the generator. It was magnetic energy that I had absorbed making it so I was attracted to the metal rod.

I could geek the over dose of power and my mind about to Blackout. When did the killing start I asked myself. Why did I follower orders that I would normally be against? What had I gotten myself into? My eyes started to burn like they were melting, screening as I still was being whipped around in the reactor. Before I blacked out I could tell that my capture from this trap will cause me much suffering.

{ Loki's pov }

[ 1 month ago ] This would be my third visit to see Zaida. I don't know what it is but I find her company comforting. From the way she smiles while reading or her ability to talk back to a mighty Asgardian. Walking into her apparent I found her doing some thing I had never seen her do, cry.

Tears burned against her face, she had ash on her hands. Eccentric energy markings etched her arms and went up to her neck. The lights flickered on and off giving her a unearthly look.

"How many have I killed for something I don't even understand" she asked no one particular. "I told myself I would never go back to being my father's weapon, but I have just converted back into who I was before after all this hard work to be my own person" she whispered letting tears fall. I knew what she meant after all I had been Thor's shadow for ages. I did the only thing I could do for her, I sat down and wrapped my arms around her holding her.

She gave off warmth that I have not felt in many ages. She tensed for a moment then tried to remove my arms, I didn't though. She needed something I wish someone had given me years ago, to know someone knew of her existence and cared. She then accepted my hug and rested her head down on my shoulder. Her hair covered her face from being seen. Her hair had grown much to the point it reached her shoulders, it's rapid growth most have something to do with her power.

"Zaida, I understand. It takes this much to be noticed, I had to go through man people to get to where I am to day. " I told her moving her hair so I could see her face. Her eyes were big and red from crying yet her beauty stayed. "Do not feel any pity for those who get in your way. They are the ones that keep you in the shadows. Don't ever believe you were just meant for the shadows, you can do so much more" I continued.

" Why Loki, Why do you care what happens to me" her question caught me off guard for only a moment. "You remind me of how I use to be and the pain I went through. I just want to help you on your path" I reasoned. She sat up and scooted away breaking out of my arms "You shouldn't waste your time Loki, I was born and raised to be a shadow. You can't change what you are" she laughed at the last statement.

Anger built up inside, she said that as if she had been told that every day of her life. She was to good to be stuck her on Midgard. I gently grabbed her chin to look at me. She tensed, in a way it pleased me that she still knew who was in charge and who had the real power unlike other ignorant midguardians. I smiled, my words seemed to have slowed down her tears. "Don't ever say that Zaida. You are above theses other mortals and with me they will bow down before you. " I told her hugging her to my chest. Why am I like this with this mortal?

Then a familiar feeling entered my body and filled me with power. It was something I haven't felt sense the New York incident, the tesseract ' s power. She have off the tesseract ' s power! I held her tighter. No wonder the avengers are still looking for her, they want her power. She's mine, no one can have her power exempt me.

Her breathing slowed as she breathed into my chest as she slowly fell asleep. I leaned down putting my lips to her head breathing in her sent of energy. Stroking her arms as she finally fell asleep. She's mine none shall have her nor touch her. Placing a final small kiss on top of her head leaving her on the couch and exiting the apartment, I'll probably be back later this month. But before i left i Placing the file of her next assignment I had originally came to give her on the table, getting her to be apart of the team outcome just keeps getting better and better.

{Zaida's pov }

Darkness was all I saw, no not true I could see the energy flowing through the walls of my cell. I am awake yet darkness is what I see the most of. The reactors over dose cost me my freedom and something more important. "Zaida how are you" a voice asked which I instantly recognize as Natasha's voice. "It's Blackout, I'll am perfectly fine once you release me" I said not bothering to keep the venom out of my voice.

"It's just you've been staring at that wall for over an hour sense you woke up." She said. I lifted my hand to brush the hair out of my face forgetting the plastic cuffs on my hands and feet and collar that drained me dry. "Maybe I have nothing better to do than rot in a cell and look at a wall" I said faking a smile. "Where are the others Zaida" she asked getting serious. They got away, good now she won't ever be able to find them and Loki.

"Why would I tell you may I ask" I said crouching down to where I was sitting on my heels. "Zaida your a good person, we can protect you" she said, I could hear movement behind me. "Protect me! Ha more like hide me! If you haven't noticed the world finally sees me, I'm not a shadow." I spat, I flung my hands out only to hit some thing solid. "Zaida are you seeing alright? You just hit bed in front of you." She asked as I felt a hand on my shoulder.

Anger built up. Am I alright! "You idiots! You threw me into a core blender and are expecting that I'm fine! You ruined me! You stole my sight! I'm blind!" I screamed diving for where I thought Natasha was but she wasn't there. "I'll kill you all!" I screamed sitting there. I went in for another dive and missed again I heard the door slam shut. I screamed for what seemed to be forever. They would pay for this, then it hit me. The name Blackout was now more of a reminder of the fact I will never see colors or my team, or Loki. I will make them remember the name Blackout if it's the last thing I do.

{Natasha's pov }

Tears clouded my vision as I ran to the meeting room where I was supposed to report to after questioning Zaida. Her eyes oh her eyes! They still burn at the back of my mind. They were no longer orange but a deep silver with no pupil or whites only silver. I walked in and as I did the rest of the team stood up to hear my news. "She won't be telling us where they are, not after what we did" I told them.

"What did we do?" Steve asked with sadness in his eyes. I glared at Tony, he said she would be fine that it would only drain her not harm her. "Tony's stupid machine took away her eye sight" I whispered. They all looked shocked, Thor looked down at Tony in rage, Steve just looked down, Clint clutched the table, Janet cred while Hank tried to calm her down, Tony looked the worst his face was pale and sickened.

" What do we do now? We can't let her go and we can't contain her. You said it yourself that those collars won't last long." Janet sobbed.

Then Tony's face darkened in thought "I have been working on a core that is made to run off its own power. I could make a chamber much like that for Zaida and combine that with a cryogenic chamber tell we figure something out." Tony suggested. None of us liked the idea of putting her in cryogenic slumber but if she gets out she'll continue killing good people. We all nodded, hopefully one day she will forgive us.

{Loki's pov }

[ 2 weeks ago ] I stood in the door way listening to her play the instrument called the piano and sing to the song unaware that I was in the door way. Her delicate fingers flew across the keyboards. When she was finished I walked in and only then did she notice I was listening, her face turned pink "You were listening" her face growing brighter. "I was unaware you played any musical instruments, truly it was beautiful" I complemented which only made her face grow brighter, I smiled at the thought that I could make her blush.

She straightened herself then bowed "What may I do for you my lord" she asked cautiously. "You may call me Loki and tell me how that strange instrument worked" I asked amused by her formality. "Um it's a piano and by pushing the keys down it makes sound" she said walking over to it and pushed a key down to show. I walked over and pushed one down, it made a low noise that wasn't all that pleasant. "Why Is the strange device angry with me" I asked.

She laughed " It's not angry it was just a low note, here let show you" she sat down on the stool and patted next to her for me to sit down next to which I happily did. "Place your hands here..." and so started my piano lesson.

[3 hours later] I was easier than I thought, Zaida kept telling me that she has never seen someone learn so fast. So here we are both playing a song on the piano. I looked over to her, a grin displayed on her face while she played. I reached for a key the was on her side that I needed to play but instead of reaching in front I reached behind her. I was closer enough to smell her intoxicating sent that sent me heart beating madly.

She didn't seen to notice and just kept playing. Then she leaned back and tensed realizing I had not yet removed my arm that now found its self on her waist. I quickly realized and moved my arm and the sweet taste of power left. "Sorry" I said quickly, this was so unlike me. I'm the silver tongue prince of mischief, I've never had trouble when it came to speaking to women.

"No its ok" she said with a light smile. I smiled at a mischievous thought. I grabbed her chin gently, turning her face toward me. "Then is this okay" I asked smirking then I pressed my lips against hers. She tensed but soon started kissing back. I wrapped my arms around her waist pulling her against my chest.

Warmth filled me only increasing my need for her. My tongue asked for entrance which she gave. Her fingers laced through my hair, pulling her onto my lap holding her tightly. She never seemed to need air which was fine with me as long as I got to hold her. Picking her up and walking over to the couch I sat her back down upon my lap and continued to kiss her.

Finally she needed air and broke off breathing hard. I smiled "You are mine and mine alone" I instructed her holding her tightly. She smiled and nodded. I completely forgot why I came here to see her, how unlike myself. It was worth it though, I kissed her forehead, with her I'll get every thing, success, power, revenge, and a beautiful women.

{ Zaida's pov }

[ Present time] I walked down the hall being guarded by Steve and Clint who first tried to small talk but was silenced when I wouldn't respond. The tile was cold against my bare feet. The chains dragged on the floor. A heard a door slide open, I was walked over and placed in what my hands could only think it a test tube. A breathing tubes were stuffed up my nose and Wires were at attached to my cuffs, stupid avengers they just gave a power source.

I tried to absorbed but then something bad happened, I was draining and filing me, a never ending cycle that couldn't be broken without adding more energy. It's a perfect trap, one even I can't escape. I heard a door slide closed in front of me. I moved my hands around only to find I have been closed into a glass tube that at the bottom water was starting to rise, cold water. I pounded on the glass but to no avail.

The water was up to my chest, my toes numb and dizziness over came all my senses. Imagines flashed before my eyes, Loki, Zemo, my team mates, the enchantress, even Louie, no one was going to save me. The water went past my head. That's when my body blacked out but not my mind, no that stayed active.

{ Steve's pov }

I stared at Zaida's frozen body in the cryogenic chamber. "Tony will this stop her from aging, like it did when I was in the ice" I asked as Tony ran scans to make sure everything was functioning properly.

"We don't plan on having her in there that long but I think because she runs off energy she probably will age because the machine might start using her youth as a power source but there is only a 2% chance of that happening" Tony reasoned. I still don't like it.

{ Loki's pov }

[ 2 years later] Pain. That's all I felt every painful day. To be trap in a dimension or place or where ever this is with a giant snake that drops endless acid in your eyes is a living nightmare. It only happened because my plan failed and I was captured, only because they had taken Zaida away from me!

I will never know what happened to me beloved Zaida. I can only guess she is sealed off somewhere in midguard. I will find her and when I do no one will stop us.

* * *

Every man must decide whether he will walk in the light of creative altruism or in the darkness of destructive selfishness ~ Martin Luther King Jr 


	13. Sequel!

Hey this is Zaven Linn the author of this story! Blackout was the last chapter for Power is mine to wield but don't cry there is a sequel that I just published the first chapter to. It is called Power is mine to Steal thats the link to it. I hope you guys will like it as much as this one. This one will have more characters and maybe a little of Louie. So if you have time on your hands, if you could please go check it out. So until we meet again ta ta for now dearies~ Zaven Linn


End file.
